00 Redline
by CrazyCapricorn
Summary: An agent back from the dead; A president's daughter for an abducted journalist. A young man, leading a double life, seeking solace. A young woman seeking answers of her past. The fate of these four are intertwined and they must work together if there is any hope for a happy ending for them all and the world. With spies, lies, action, loss and romance, anything could happen...
1. Prologue: Back From the Dead

5-August-2011-1830 hours- Location: Radiator Springs, CA

Rod was driving down the empty stretch of the mother road, just enjoying the view and the warm breeze blowing in his face and hair. It wasn't every day Rod did something like this. It had been two weeks since he was discharged from the hospital and adapting to life in his absence. Not a thing had changed. The C.I.A. was still corrupt and wary of him as ever. Upon returning to HQ on the 31st, following days after being discharged from the hospital, he had received mixed reactions. Some were overwhelmed with joy seeing that Rod was still alive, others looking like they had just seen a ghost, and the rest, looked at him like he was mad. Rod didn't care.

"Is...Is that him?"  
>"Well...I'll be damned!"<br>"Huh! That guy's crazy. He's digging a deeper grave for himself!"  
>"Rod Redline...he's returned!"<p>

He simply didn't respond and continued walking down the pristine corridors of the HQ, not looking directly into the eyes of anyone who looked his way, feeling quite bad-ass. But he came back to deal with another matter.

31-July-2011-1947 hours- Location: Langley, Virginia- C.I.A. HQ Main Building

Being called up to the head of the C.I.A.'s office, many of his co-workers wished him luck. Talking about him (even casually) was like talking about joining Al-Qaeda. In other words, you just didn't. Very rarely would the CEO of the C.I.A. see anyone, let alone his 'minions', in person. Ironically enough, his initials were C.I.A., standing for Craig Ian Anderson; such a mediocre name. Even Michael-Angelo could do better. But he named villains. Was Craig a villain? Rod was one of the few agents that he'd seen in person. And if that was the case, it meant two things: that A) You were in for a promotion and B) You were one of the few agents he could actually trust, let alone count on. It amazed Rod how far the corruption had twisted.

And yet he demanded to be a part of it; The C.I.A., not the corruption. But if you were called up to his office, for you'd fitted any of the criteria for which he would call you up, then it meant you were entitled to more confidential, high tech missions and a higher status in their own ranks, but in other known forces too. But being entitled to these sorts of missions was being entitled to a compulsory death wish for some agents, some of which Rod had seen come and go. He was one of them...but being the persistent little bugger he was, he came back.

When he first heard of the news about his return, Craig had initially been impressed. He'd always known Rod for being 'as tough as nails', like many others would know him for...but not this tough. This was a high tech mission he'd given to his agent, one even he was wary about. So he hadn't been too surprised when the news came in that it was a 'Sir Tow Mater' that foiled the 'Allinol' scam, thanks to the help of those two C.H.R.O.M.E. agents, and the photo Rod took...took. He was mildly disappointed that one of his top agents had gone. It was his brains and brawn, toughness, master of disguises enhancing his acting abilities...even just the basics, such as handling a shot gun, physical and mental stamina that was expected of all agents that he seemed to excel in, that made him see Rod as a respectable, worthy figure.

His morals threw him off guard though. The fact that he was close with his family and was generally a good guy offset, not even using dirty tricks in his work and having a social life surprised him. Heck, even that fact that he was a legal guardian to a young girl, involved in one of the most controversial and secret attacks, his now 'high-rising' ranked C.I.A. agent who he'd soon call up, made him laugh. And ironically, the fact that his brother (who shared some key ionic traits of Rod's and was cockier than he was) chose to join the C.I.A. (during Rod's absence) amazed him. Yet, that's why he liked him so much.

But when he heard of Rod's ultimatum, that was when he and senior management chickened out. Never had he expected one of his own to turn on him in a blink of an eye. Perhaps he'd let Rod come too close. Hours were spent debating on how to handle the ex-agent. Let him back in and make him swear to the next level of ultimate secrecy, or find a subtle devious way to finish him off for certain, and make it seem like it was a tragic accident? Eventually, the decision was made to simply give the agent what he wanted...but with a price. A price which Rod was about to find out. But when he was with his boss, he seemed like a decent guy. But Rod couldn't be sure, since Craig was in charge of this agency. Was Craig a villain? Well, seemingly, he was a good guy...seemingly. Reaching the front of the metallic door, in the restricted (and deserted) part of the head-quarters, he entered a pin on the holographic lock and was quickly allowed in. Only to find his boss not greeting him, but sitting at his desk with a file labelled 'Highly-Confidential' in front him.

"Please Redline, take a seat".  
>Rod obeyed, leaning back in the swivel chair slightly. He wasn't scared. Why should he be?<br>"You wanted to see me, sir?"  
>Leaning closer, Craig inspected his agent with clarity. Especially looks wise, he hadn't changed.<br>"You look well, my boy. How are things?"  
>"...just trying to see if there aren't any more jackasses here".<br>Craig understood at what Rod was trying to get at, but he still laughed anyway.  
>"I'm afraid they still are".<br>"And what did they say?"  
>"...they said that the folder will speak for itself" Craig replied, pushing the folder into his fingers, gesturing Rod to open it.<br>"I assume you've seen the details of my assignment, sir? Will it involve more of being burnt alive?"  
>"No, it won't".<p>

But upon opening the folder, Rod just found his background check, an analysis of the 'Allinol' scam and another folder labelled 'assignment clarifications'. He looked thoroughly through the folder, before looking up at his boss, quizzically raising an eyebrow in an unimpressed fashion.  
>"This...is my assignment?"<br>"Or some details that would be helpful to you".  
>"I...I don't understand. Clarification on that, sir?"<br>"You'll figure it out for yourself, Redline".  
>"...You weren't kidding when you labelled this 'Highly-Confidential'".<br>Craig laughed again at Rod's bewilderment.  
>"Are you telling me, that this is your fancy way of counter-acting my threat? By assigning me an assignment of which I'm not allowed, let alone given, the details of that assignment, sir?" Rod felt his hackles rise, an edge in his voice. Craig only laughed again, aware of his top agent's obvious displeasure. He lent in and sneered slightly, before stating:<br>"Now you know how it feels".

Rod's eyes narrowed in anger but held his breath, being careful not to accuse. He now realized Craig's little game and wasn't prepared to lose.  
>"You know, you think you know a guy. Till of course he betrays you, and then tries to make you look like a douche".<br>"Ha-ha...well..."  
>"It makes me wonder whether you thought how you may look if I do succeed, what you're gonna say".<br>"If...you did fail the last time".  
>"Maybe. But who's to say I won't succeed this time?"<br>"...Indeed. Should...re-claiming your title as America's greatest agent...and position of Chief Operations Officer do the trick?"

Rod's eyes widened, in astonishment. _Chief Operations Officer of the C.I.A.? He's being serious about that?  
><em>"But it makes me wonder whether you've considered the consequences of if you fail", Craig finished.  
>"<strong>If<strong> I fail. And what other consequences are there, besides dying for doing my job and duty?"  
>"The loss of everything you care about, the stripping of your membership and a legal, unbreakable criminal record".<br>"Based on **what?"  
><strong>"Based on **all release** of background information regarding you and every mission you've ever carried out. I won't be responsible for who questions you for it. Either way, _you'll_ be the most hated, most wanted man in the country, _not_ me".

Rod sighed, knowing he'd tangled his own web, a spy who was now falling victim to his own trap. Craig had manipulated the trap well. But even if he exposed the C.I.A., it wouldn't be enough to foil some deviously realistic lie Craig and senior management could come up with.  
>"...Fine. But I don't want any dirty tricks or hidden surprises".<br>"...Redline...I hope you understand why I've resorted to these measures".  
>"Oh, yeah, I totally understand. I mean, I know I threatened you. But blackmailing your top agent to do job that he doesn't even know about, yeah that's really quite freakin' Pete!"<br>"We're a family, Rodney. I can't believe you were gonna...expose us like that".  
>Now it was Rod's turn to sneer at him up close.<br>"Yeah. True words were never spoken. And yet, you were gonna betray me by dropping me like that".  
>"Only to make sure it won't happen again and so we won't go through it again with others".<br>"Never seemed to stop you before".  
>"...We're a family, Rodney".<br>The fact that Craig kept bringing up the word 'family' really ticked Rod off. To be honest, Craig wasn't that much older than Rod, only by a decade and a bit. _And sending everyone out of their way to do his work, all the goddamn time...yeah, just run the 'family' part past me again and I'll go back to continuing to not understand._

"...You don't think I'm legit about that, do you?"  
>"Not a damn word".<br>"What, and you...you think it's _easy_ letting everyone go like that?"  
>"Well, I never said it was easy. But when was the last time you actually went out of your way to save, protect someone who was really your family? You know someone <em>you love<em>?"  
>"And who's to say the likes of your so called 'daughter' and brother ain't next?"<br>"I've gone out of my way to protect them from the dangers of this world, and what they don't need to know. And if they chose this path, then who am I to stop them? But no matter what, I'll always be there for them".  
>"Even when they're about to be shot be the enemy and you can't save them?"<p>

Rod didn't know how to react to Craig's point. It was path they may have chosen, but...he didn't know what he'd do. Craig was right. And what surprised Rod even more was his next point.  
>"...It's the very reason why I don't ever go back out there, very rarely. Because I...I <em>failed".<em>  
>The two figures regarded the other silently, before Craig sighed and offered his hand.<p>

"A deals a deal, eh Redline?"

"...Well? You wanted in, now you got in. Plus, your future as an agent and potential runaway criminal depends on it".  
>"...When do I ship out?"<br>"Next week, on the 7th".  
>"...Deal".<br>The two shook hands steadily, locked in a emotionless stare before Craig dismissed him, giving him the folder before he left past the door.  
>"Remember Redline, fail...and it's<em> all over<em>".  
>With furrowed features, he felt his eyes snap open and his sapphires flash instantly.<p>

He quickly shook the memories of the debriefing out his head, and focused on the drive ahead of him. Today he was just enjoying one more day of freedom he had before leaving his assigned new mission the day after tomorrow (even though he had no idea what it was). He just felt happy to be alive and well again, not to mention the fact he was still able to continue with his spy work._ Yep, it sure feels good to be alive_, he thought. He was on his way to meet Finn at the Wheel Well, where a 'surprise' was waiting for him. Rod wasn't too pleased with this. He, like any other spy, hated surprises for all the obvious reasons. For now, he was admiring the forestry and the lake he was passing by while taking a series of turns and tight bends. When he went underneath the rock arch way, he was greeted by the sight and sound of a fifty-foot waterfall. It glistened underneath the sunset's rays; it was hard for anyone not to not admire its grace and beauty.

Two minutes later, Rod arrived at his destination, which he found deserted.

"OK guys, you can come out now", he called.  
>"SURPRISE!"<br>The place had decorated in streamers and banners like a party, a party for him. Rod at first was not amused but his annoyed expression to a modest smile.  
>"Aw, shucks you guys".<br>Within the hour, all of the Radiators Springs residents, the WGP racers and a dozen C.H.R.O.M.E. and C.I.A. agents were, laughing, sipping their drinks and were having a good time, often dancing to the music blasting through the speakers of the plasma TV. Rod reached out to get another drink but Holley stopped him. "Come on, lay off the drinks now. You've got a mission to go to after tomorrow".  
>Rod was more than annoyed, due to his 'tipsiness', and was about to complain when the news report interrupted the music playing. A news reporter appeared and seemed to be panicking uncontrollably. He then composed himself to announce the news.<p>

"Just in! We have some late breaking news! The CEO of the C.I.A. has just announced declared war on a group of criminal convicts, known in society as 'lemons', whom have been suspected to have been involved in the 'Allinol' plot last year! They are believed to have kidnapped the President of the United States daughter for ransom!"  
>Gasps and 'oh no's' came from the crowd upon hearing the news. The presenter on the TV's commentary blurred into indistinct chatter for one person, one person in particular. Rod was finding this difficult to take in and not because he had a couple of drinks. He had no idea what his assignment was, and the C.I.A. had officially declared war on the mystery group of convicts and the President's daughter had been kidnapped for ransom? Could it be that…?<p>

Rod turned and glared at Finn. "This is my assignment, isn't it?"  
>"You said you wanted in, so you're going to get in. And they said they'll have your head on a platter if you don't do it right, so…"<br>Rod took a deep breath and looked away with a death stare locked on his face, his gun at the ready. He held his breath for so long, a red tint began to form on his face.  
>"Why I oughta…you know what? Nope, no. I need a minute".<br>As he eyed the drink on the counter-top that Holley had prevented him from having earlier, he snatched it and downed it one go, before swiftly grabbing two shots and downing them too. Everyone looked at him astonished, except for Filmore, who had a scolding look upon his face.  
>"The alcohol is bad for you, man. What you really need is the sweet taste of my organic fuel. You don't wanna burn up again, dude".<br>"Is it me or was his face as red as my car's paint work?" Lightning McQueen commented as Rod was being ushered out by Filmore.  
>"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" asked his girlfriend, Sally Carrera in sarcasm.<br>"Hmm…well, at least he's living up to his name. And one thing's for sure, his head's not going to be the only one on a platter!" yelled Holley who had her eyes fixed on Finn, who was now officially drunk, alongside her boyfriend, Mater along with Ramone, Sarge, Luigi and Guido.  
>"Typical!" Sally, Holley and Ramone's wife, Flo, huffed and strode out of the wheel well.<p>

As the night fell over the town, everyone's party attitude died down. The only one whose attitude didn't die down was Rod's._ Come on, this is what I get? Now I have to defeat the guys that nearly killed me and save some spoilt brat at the same time?_ he thought in spite of himself. _I should've listened to Holley about not having those drinks. I knew it; I'm drunk. I must be imagining all this. I'm gonna take some aspirin and go to bed_, he thought sluggishly, and with a light headache pang, he flopped onto the bed in defeat. For now, he settled down for the night in his cone motel for the mission (and the worst time of his life) tomorrow. But before his sapphires were blocked from the rest of the world, another drunken remark had flown into his mind.  
><em>...She had better be good looking, I swear.<em>


	2. New Assignment

5-August-2011-1830 hours- Location: Radiator Springs, CA

Rod was driving down the empty stretch of the mother road, just enjoying the view and the warm breeze blowing in his face and hair. It wasn't every day Rod did something like this. It had been two weeks since he was discharged from the hospital and adapting to life in his absence. Not a thing had changed. The C.I.A. was still corrupt and wary of him as ever. Upon returning to HQ on the 31st, following days after being discharged from the hospital, he had received mixed reactions. Some were overwhelmed with joy seeing that Rod was still alive, others looking like they had just seen a ghost, and the rest, looked at him like he was mad. Rod didn't care.

"Is...Is that him?"  
>"Well...I'll be damned!"<br>"Huh! That guy's crazy. He's digging a deeper grave for himself!"  
>"Rod Redline...he's returned!"<p>

He simply didn't respond and continued walking down the pristine corridors of the HQ, not looking directly into the eyes of anyone who looked his way, feeling quite bad-ass. But he came back to deal with another matter.

31-July-2011-1947 hours- Location: Langley, Virginia- C.I.A. HQ Main Building

Being called up to the head of the C.I.A.'s office, many of his co-workers wished him luck. Talking about him (even casually) was like talking about joining Al-Qaeda. In other words, you just didn't. Very rarely would the CEO of the C.I.A. see anyone, let alone his 'minions', in person. Ironically enough, his initials were C.I.A., standing for Craig Ian Anderson; such a mediocre name. Even Michael-Angelo could do better. But he named villains. Was Craig a villain? Rod was one of the few agents that he'd seen in person. And if that was the case, it meant two things: that A) You were in for a promotion and B) You were one of the few agents he could actually trust, let alone count on. It amazed Rod how far the corruption had twisted.

And yet he demanded to be a part of it; The C.I.A., not the corruption. But if you were called up to his office, for you'd fitted any of the criteria for which he would call you up, then it meant you were entitled to more confidential, high tech missions and a higher status in their own ranks, but in other known forces too. But being entitled to these sorts of missions was being entitled to a compulsory death wish for some agents, some of which Rod had seen come and go. He was one of them...but being the persistent little bugger he was, he came back.

When he first heard of the news about his return, Craig had initially been impressed. He'd always known Rod for being 'as tough as nails', like many others would know him for...but not this tough. This was a high tech mission he'd given to his agent, one even he was wary about. So he hadn't been too surprised when the news came in that it was a 'Sir Tow Mater' that foiled the 'Allinol' scam, thanks to the help of those two C.H.R.O.M.E. agents, and the photo Rod took...took. He was mildly disappointed that one of his top agents had gone. It was his brains and brawn, toughness, master of disguises enhancing his acting abilities...even just the basics, such as handling a shot gun, physical and mental stamina that was expected of all agents that he seemed to excel in, that made him see Rod as a respectable, worthy figure.

His morals threw him off guard though. The fact that he was close with his family and was generally a good guy offset, not even using dirty tricks in his work and having a social life surprised him. Heck, even that fact that he was a legal guardian to a young girl, involved in one of the most controversial and secret attacks, his now 'high-rising' ranked C.I.A. agent who he'd soon call up, made him laugh. And ironically, the fact that his brother (who shared some key ionic traits of Rod's and was cockier than he was) chose to join the C.I.A. (during Rod's absence) amazed him. Yet, that's why he liked him so much.

But when he heard of Rod's ultimatum, that was when he and senior management chickened out. Never had he expected one of his own to turn on him in a blink of an eye. Perhaps he'd let Rod come too close. Hours were spent debating on how to handle the ex-agent. Let him back in and make him swear to the next level of ultimate secrecy, or find a subtle devious way to finish him off for certain, and make it seem like it was a tragic accident? Eventually, the decision was made to simply give the agent what he wanted...but with a price. A price which Rod was about to find out. But when he was with his boss, he seemed like a decent guy. But Rod couldn't be sure, since Craig was in charge of this agency. Was Craig a villain? Well, seemingly, he was a good guy...seemingly. Reaching the front of the metallic door, in the restricted (and deserted) part of the head-quarters, he entered a pin on the holographic lock and was quickly allowed in. Only to find his boss not greeting him, but sitting at his desk with a file labelled 'Highly-Confidential' in front him.

"Please Redline, take a seat".  
>Rod obeyed, leaning back in the swivel chair slightly. He wasn't scared. Why should he be?<br>"You wanted to see me, sir?"  
>Leaning closer, Craig inspected his agent with clarity. Especially looks wise, he hadn't changed.<br>"You look well, my boy. How are things?"  
>"...just trying to see if there aren't any more jackasses here".<br>Craig understood at what Rod was trying to get at, but he still laughed anyway.  
>"I'm afraid they still are".<br>"And what did they say?"  
>"...they said that the folder will speak for itself" Craig replied, pushing the folder into his fingers, gesturing Rod to open it.<br>"I assume you've seen the details of my assignment, sir? Will it involve more of being burnt alive?"  
>"No, it won't".<p>

But upon opening the folder, Rod just found his background check, an analysis of the 'Allinol' scam and another folder labelled 'assignment clarifications'. He looked thoroughly through the folder, before looking up at his boss, quizzically raising an eyebrow in an unimpressed fashion.  
>"This...is my assignment?"<br>"Or some details that would be helpful to you".  
>"I...I don't understand. Clarification on that, sir?"<br>"You'll figure it out for yourself, Redline".  
>"...You weren't kidding when you labelled this 'Highly-Confidential'".<br>Craig laughed again at Rod's bewilderment.  
>"Are you telling me, that this is your fancy way of counter-acting my threat? By assigning me an assignment of which I'm not allowed, let alone given, the details of that assignment, sir?" Rod felt his hackles rise, an edge in his voice. Craig only laughed again, aware of his top agent's obvious displeasure. He lent in and sneered slightly, before stating:<br>"Now you know how it feels".

Rod's eyes narrowed in anger but held his breath, being careful not to accuse. He now realized Craig's little game and wasn't prepared to lose.  
>"You know, you think you know a guy. Till of course he betrays you, and then tries to make you look like a douche".<br>"Ha-ha...well..."  
>"It makes me wonder whether you thought how you may look if I do succeed, what you're gonna say".<br>"If...you did fail the last time".  
>"Maybe. But who's to say I won't succeed this time?"<br>"...Indeed. Should...re-claiming your title as America's greatest agent...and position of Chief Operations Officer do the trick?"

Rod's eyes widened, in astonishment. _Chief Operations Officer of the C.I.A.? He's being serious about that?  
><em>"But it makes me wonder whether you've considered the consequences of if you fail", Craig finished.  
>"<strong>If<strong> I fail. And what other consequences are there, besides dying for doing my job and duty?"  
>"The loss of everything you care about, the stripping of your membership and a legal, unbreakable criminal record".<br>"Based on **what?"  
><strong>"Based on **all release** of background information regarding you and every mission you've ever carried out. I won't be responsible for who questions you for it. Either way, _you'll_ be the most hated, most wanted man in the country, _not_ me".

Rod sighed, knowing he'd tangled his own web, a spy who was now falling victim to his own trap. Craig had manipulated the trap well. But even if he exposed the C.I.A., it wouldn't be enough to foil some deviously realistic lie Craig and senior management could come up with.  
>"...Fine. But I don't want any dirty tricks or hidden surprises".<br>"...Redline...I hope you understand why I've resorted to these measures".  
>"Oh, yeah, I totally understand. I mean, I know I threatened you. But blackmailing your top agent to do job that he doesn't even know about, yeah that's really quite freakin' Pete!"<br>"We're a family, Rodney. I can't believe you were gonna...expose us like that".  
>Now it was Rod's turn to sneer at him up close.<br>"Yeah. True words were never spoken. And yet, you were gonna betray me by dropping me like that".  
>"Only to make sure it won't happen again and so we won't go through it again with others".<br>"Never seemed to stop you before".  
>"...We're a family, Rodney".<br>The fact that Craig kept bringing up the word 'family' really ticked Rod off. To be honest, Craig wasn't that much older than Rod, only by a decade and a bit. _And sending everyone out of their way to do his work, all the goddamn time...yeah, just run the 'family' part past me again and I'll go back to continuing to not understand._

"...You don't think I'm legit about that, do you?"  
>"Not a damn word".<br>"What, and you...you think it's _easy_ letting everyone go like that?"  
>"Well, I never said it was easy. But when was the last time you actually went out of your way to save, protect someone who was really your family? You know someone <em>you love<em>?"  
>"And who's to say the likes of your so called 'daughter' and brother ain't next?"<br>"I've gone out of my way to protect them from the dangers of this world, and what they don't need to know. And if they chose this path, then who am I to stop them? But no matter what, I'll always be there for them".  
>"Even when they're about to be shot be the enemy and you can't save them?"<p>

Rod didn't know how to react to Craig's point. It was path they may have chosen, but...he didn't know what he'd do. Craig was right. And what surprised Rod even more was his next point.  
>"...It's the very reason why I don't ever go back out there, very rarely. Because I...I <em>failed".<em>  
>The two figures regarded the other silently, before Craig sighed and offered his hand.<p>

"A deals a deal, eh Redline?"

"...Well? You wanted in, now you got in. Plus, your future as an agent and potential runaway criminal depends on it".  
>"...When do I ship out?"<br>"Next week, on the 7th".  
>"...Deal".<br>The two shook hands steadily, locked in a emotionless stare before Craig dismissed him, giving him the folder before he left past the door.  
>"Remember Redline, fail...and it's<em> all over<em>".  
>With furrowed features, he felt his eyes snap open and his sapphires flash instantly.<p>

He quickly shook the memories of the debriefing out his head, and focused on the drive ahead of him. Today he was just enjoying one more day of freedom he had before leaving his assigned new mission the day after tomorrow (even though he had no idea what it was). He just felt happy to be alive and well again, not to mention the fact he was still able to continue with his spy work._ Yep, it sure feels good to be alive_, he thought. He was on his way to meet Finn at the Wheel Well, where a 'surprise' was waiting for him. Rod wasn't too pleased with this. He, like any other spy, hated surprises for all the obvious reasons. For now, he was admiring the forestry and the lake he was passing by while taking a series of turns and tight bends. When he went underneath the rock arch way, he was greeted by the sight and sound of a fifty-foot waterfall. It glistened underneath the sunset's rays; it was hard for anyone not to not admire its grace and beauty.

Two minutes later, Rod arrived at his destination, which he found deserted.

"OK guys, you can come out now", he called.  
>"SURPRISE!"<br>The place had decorated in streamers and banners like a party, a party for him. Rod at first was not amused but his annoyed expression to a modest smile.  
>"Aw, shucks you guys".<br>Within the hour, all of the Radiators Springs residents, the WGP racers and a dozen C.H.R.O.M.E. and C.I.A. agents were, laughing, sipping their drinks and were having a good time, often dancing to the music blasting through the speakers of the plasma TV. Rod reached out to get another drink but Holley stopped him. "Come on, lay off the drinks now. You've got a mission to go to after tomorrow".  
>Rod was more than annoyed, due to his 'tipsiness', and was about to complain when the news report interrupted the music playing. A news reporter appeared and seemed to be panicking uncontrollably. He then composed himself to announce the news.<p>

"Just in! We have some late breaking news! The CEO of the C.I.A. has just announced declared war on a group of criminal convicts, known in society as 'lemons', whom have been suspected to have been involved in the 'Allinol' plot last year! They are believed to have kidnapped the President of the United States daughter for ransom!"  
>Gasps and 'oh no's' came from the crowd upon hearing the news. The presenter on the TV's commentary blurred into indistinct chatter for one person, one person in particular. Rod was finding this difficult to take in and not because he had a couple of drinks. He had no idea what his assignment was, and the C.I.A. had officially declared war on the mystery group of convicts and the President's daughter had been kidnapped for ransom? Could it be that…?<p>

Rod turned and glared at Finn. "This is my assignment, isn't it?"  
>"You said you wanted in, so you're going to get in. And they said they'll have your head on a platter if you don't do it right, so…"<br>Rod took a deep breath and looked away with a death stare locked on his face, his gun at the ready. He held his breath for so long, a red tint began to form on his face.  
>"Why I oughta…you know what? Nope, no. I need a minute".<br>As he eyed the drink on the counter-top that Holley had prevented him from having earlier, he snatched it and downed it one go, before swiftly grabbing two shots and downing them too. Everyone looked at him astonished, except for Filmore, who had a scolding look upon his face.  
>"The alcohol is bad for you, man. What you really need is the sweet taste of my organic fuel. You don't wanna burn up again, dude".<br>"Is it me or was his face as red as my car's paint work?" Lightning McQueen commented as Rod was being ushered out by Filmore.  
>"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" asked his girlfriend, Sally Carrera in sarcasm.<br>"Hmm…well, at least he's living up to his name. And one thing's for sure, his head's not going to be the only one on a platter!" yelled Holley who had her eyes fixed on Finn, who was now officially drunk, alongside her boyfriend, Mater along with Ramone, Sarge, Luigi and Guido.  
>"Typical!" Sally, Holley and Ramone's wife, Flo, huffed and strode out of the wheel well.<p>

As the night fell over the town, everyone's party attitude died down. The only one whose attitude didn't die down was Rod's._ Come on, this is what I get? Now I have to defeat the guys that nearly killed me and save some spoilt brat at the same time?_ he thought in spite of himself. _I should've listened to Holley about not having those drinks. I knew it; I'm drunk. I must be imagining all this. I'm gonna take some aspirin and go to bed_, he thought sluggishly, and with a light headache pang, he flopped onto the bed in defeat. For now, he settled down for the night in his cone motel for the mission (and the worst time of his life) tomorrow. But before his sapphires were blocked from the rest of the world, another drunken remark had flown into his mind.  
><em>...She had better be good looking, I swear.<em>


	3. In New York

**Rod 'Torque' Redline**  
>7-August-2011-0630 hours- Location: Radiator Springs, CA<p>

Great! This is just what I needed. I was practically asking for it with my 'if they really want to risk that sort of exposure then they can be my guest'. Now I have to go on a mission which will probably be the worst mission of my life. Except for a small setback; I really don't know what the mission is exactly. If I know anything, it's that he's a man of his word. He wouldn't back out of a C.O.O. deal so easy. Yet, he was willing to drop me entirely..._calm yourself, Redline_. Now, I really wish I'd laid off the alcohol yesterday. At the time, downing that Champagne, Bailey's and Tequila shots seemed like a good idea. And now, I have a throbbing headache but I still have to go. What time is it? 6:30? Ah crap. The door of the motel opened, where I was greeted by Siddeley. It was 7:30 in the morning by the time I was ready, the start of a new hellhole. He doesn't seem too pleased to fly half way across the world at that hour, but who could blame him?

As I was saying goodbye to everyone who had happened to wake up, Sheriff spoke up and said,  
>"Where's McQueen and Sally?"<br>It didn't take long for everyone to find out. There they were, making out by one of the cones rather than saying goodbye to me. Charming.  
>"HEY!"<br>They pulled out of their 'kiss', looking puzzled by everyone's annoyed expression, which was when everyone burst into laughter; everyone except for me. As I looked at the couple, a depressing thought rose. Look at my life. I was in the Cold War, became a successful spy and I have supportive friends and family behind me. And I'm still breathing. Nothing's changed. If I have all that, then how come I don't have someone of my own?  
>My rather depressing thoughts were interrupted by Siddeley announcing that it was time to leave. Boarding the jet, I turned and waved to say goodbye to everyone (except Finn, that jackass) and to say that if I wasn't heard from within a month, I was in Tokyo and had probably been kidnapped and killed by a group of 'lemons', again. We then took off down the road and up into the air, leaving a small town called Radiator Springs behind.<p>

7-August-2011- 0930 hours- Location: En-route from Radiator Springs, CA to Manhattan, NY

We'd been flying for a few hours now. The Rolex showed 09:30. If it was a normal plane flight across the country, then I wouldn't complain about sitting on my ass for five hours straight. This couldn't be any worse to bear with. A luxury state of the art jet, with plenty of leg-room and areas to do...whatever, it's unbelievable how antsy I am right now. Trying to keep your cool when you're boiling inside isn't easy, never will be. Stretching the legs, listening to music...nothing seemed to work. Within the first hour, I was deadpan. So it made sense to finally make better use of my time and do some background research on the President's daughter. Flipping open my MacBook, I tried the C.I.A. database first. Not so much as a single trace...that's weird. Knowing how to hack, as part of intermediate training, I decided to try a different database. Another hour later, nothing; not from the FBI, Census Bureau, USCIS...heck, not even the basics such as WikiLeaks or Wikipedia, for that matter. What, some sort of viral glitch has gone round to every information site or something? _What the hell?_

"Hey, Sid. Come have a look at this".  
>"I would, but I'm doing something and that's called <em>my job<em>".  
>"...You're so funny, I forgot to laugh! Just get over here!"<br>"Alright, alright Redline! Jesus! Let me turn auto-pilot on".  
>Within two minutes, Siddeley came over, and I showed him the 'viral glitch'. As I showed and explained to him my situation, I must have done a good job; he was more pissed than I was. After a while of ranting and frantic searching, he said:<br>"Maybe...it was...his doing...you know, to...to get back at you for last time..."  
>"If that's the case, then what a jackass move".<br>Yep, what a jackass move indeed.  
>"Hell yeah...well, better get back to the front. We have another three hours till touch down".<p>

"Very well then, you'd better go...wait, where are we...am I going?"  
>"...Sorry Rod, I'm not allowed to tell you that, it's classified. C.I.A.'s orders", he replied, with a regretful tone in his voice. This piece of information just made me even more pissed off than I was before I left for this damn mission.<br>"...Then he and senior management can take whatever more crap they've got stored for me and they can shove it up their...you know what, just...forget it!" I growl through clenched teeth.  
>"No offence Rod, I know you've had a rough year with Tokyo and all, but don't you think that you need to calm down, a touch?"<br>"Believe me, this is my 'calmed down' pissed off. People are really pushing my buttons, Sid".  
>"Only cause you basically asked them to. If you're going to blow again, their not gonna stop you, let alone save you".<br>Come to think of it, he was right. I was known not only for my mastery of disguises, but also for my cool manner...which was being steadily replaced and challenged by a quick temper. Maybe that's the reason why I can't find a girl. Was it because of my 'rising' temper or my hectic life, or the fact I nearly lost my life in Tokyo?  
>I closed the MacBook, dejectedly and sigh.<p>

"Hey, it's OK mate, I didn't mean it like that", Siddeley said, after he saw my expression through the intercom camera.  
>"No you're right. I'm sorry. If I'm ever acting inappropriate or aggressive in any way, please let me know by any means", I reassured him.<br>"Well, OK then. By the way, we have three hours before touchdown at our destination. I don't have to remind you of what your mission is. Just….."  
>"Get the girl and defeat the lemons later" I finished. "You think you can pick us up after I 'rescue' her?"<br>"Sorry mate. I'll try my best to keep within the airspace, but you're basically on your own. Besides, it'll probably take a while for you to find her".  
>"That's OK, I understand". Yep, it would be just me on my own, again.<br>"In the meantime….."  
>Suddenly, the cabin changed from a normal cabin to all an all-out spy suite. It was packed with the latest spy equipment unimaginable, from rocket jet packs, lasers, electric tasers to missiles, parachutes and….<br>"Seriously Siddley, grenades? Really?"  
>"It wasn't my idea, I swear!"<br>"Then why would I need them?"

"You never know, I guess. Anyways, you look a little light on weapons".  
>Like blowing up crap's gonna help me on a rescue mission.<br>"Besides", Siddley continued, "You can't be poorly armed in a place like this, especially after what happened in Tokyo! Lemons? Only a gun? Really?" he said in disbelief.  
>"Yeah, yeah don't remind me 'bout that".<br>"Speaking of which, you really went for it with the cookies yesterday didn't you Rod? Cookie monster!"  
>And he wonders why I get so pissed all the time.<p>

7-August-2011-1250 hours- Location: JFK Airport, NY

"OK mate, you know what to do. Good luck".  
>"Thanks Sid".<br>Making my way to the lower interiors of the jet, the backdoor opened up. Climbing into my mustang (I missed you too man!) and turning it over, there was nothing left for it leave and start the journey to hell. Airport security was there, driving in front to lead me to the exit. Thanks but like it will help a lot. I still don't know where I am.

As soon as we were out the airport and I gave my thanks, I glanced to see which airport I'd just left. _JFK? New York JFK? She's...in New York?_ Now the C.I.A. is having a laugh. How the _hell_ am I supposed to find her in _New York?_ New York is one big concrete jungle that never sleeps, so why would you hold the president's daughter in one of the busiest cities in the world rather than in an isolated jungle or something? Then again, anyone can go unnoticed and vanish in the blink of an eye in a busy crowd. For lemons, they're smart. But we're smarter. Driving on the highway was when I received my first transmission.

**7-AUGUST-2013-12:55**  
><strong>SPECIAL AGENT R.T. REDLINE:<strong>  
><strong>FIRST DEBRIEFING WITH 2 FBI AGENTS AT 1320 HOURS OUTSIDE 620 Eighth Avenue, New York, 10018<strong>  
><strong>[THE NEW YORK TIMES BUILDING].<strong>

OK...Are you gonna...elaborate on that? Like, at all? No pressure then. With no information on her, no inkling as to where she could have been taken, and no idea as to why I've been summoned to the New York Times Building, this was gonna be one heck of a mission. I enjoy a challenge, but not when it's been set by a cheat.

****  
>TIME: 13:35<br>620 Eighth Avenue, New York, 10018

Now I see why. This is where she...worked? She's a journalist? The president's daughter is a journalist? How'd she get away with that? Talk about the irony: a news reporter being reported as the news. Well, there's nothing for it but to go in.

"Special Agent Redline, C.I.A. Sir, first off, may I just express my condolences for your loss" I find myself addressing her boss, Mr Santos, and the rest of her colleagues. Turns out she was really valued around here.  
>"I understand she was very important to you here, to everyone. Understandably, for the right reasons, you're all devastated for her".<br>"Jones? She was like family to me. She's my god daughter actually. But she...she was something else. She's got a gift, a passion for what she does, that's for sure. If we lost her..."  
>He shakes his head despairingly, as does the other colleagues, looking outstandingly worried.<br>"Sir, I can assure you that we will find god daughter alive, and bring her back to you all". I'm beginning to doubt the pledge already.

"Godspeed to you, Agent Redline. Godspeed" he sighs, taking a moment to himself and then walking dejectedly back to his office around the corner.  
>"...Wait!"<br>"Oh?"  
>"Did...Miss Jones...say anything about...going anywhere or something, before she went missing?"<br>"Well...she did say something about...visiting...I dunno, something about visiting her dad for a family get together. Huh, boy she was looking forward to that one!"  
>"What do ya mean?" I ask, noting the edge of sarcasm in his voice.<br>"According to her, she and her father do NOT get along".  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Oh yeah. One time, she wrote an article on politics and politicians. She's the 'say it as you see it' kind but she shunned the political world and indirectly, her dad".

"Couldn't have been too happy about that" I wince. Damn, she's got guts!  
>"Hell no! Of course, there was some controversy as to why it was released, but it was a brilliant piece. And she will always make it outstandingly clear that she won't tolerate his 'arrogance'. As for him...honestly, I'd say he favours his job over her, even before the article. Said that she's harder to solve than hate crime".<br>"...He said that?"  
>"She came in with tears in her eyes, even though she tried to hide it. As her boss, she doesn't really discuss her emotions that much with me. But I told her to take the day off, as long as she needed. But she really just wants a father she can rely on, turn to for comfort. All she gets is zilch".<br>"...That's...insanely low".  
>"You think?"<br>"...Do you...think he had it in for her?"  
>It was an outrageous question to ask, but just hearing this made me sympathetic towards the woman I haven't even rescued yet. But it also made me wonder why a father would treat his daughter in such a way.<p>

And of course, Mr Santos raised an eyebrow.  
>"Now they may not be close, but I don't think that even her father would go that low. Then again...it is possible that he sent someone. I understand where you're coming from Redline".<br>"...Yeah" I sigh. Admittedly it was a long shot.  
>"Listen, thank you...for everything".<br>"No problem Redline, just...just do whatever you have to do to bring her back".  
>And just like that, Mr Santos resumes his intentions of walking back to his office and closing the door, shutting the blinds completely.<br>"Poor guy..."  
>"Excuse us, Special Agent Redline..."<br>"Huh?"

I turn to see two FBI agents, whom I recognize.  
>"Agent Issacs, Agent Phillips".<br>Two jackass agents that worked for our rival agency. I would know because I worked with them once. Up till now, that was the worst mission of my life.  
>"Agent Redline" Agent Phillips sneered, shaking my hand. He might as well have wiped it after that.<br>"You were informed of the specific transmission details, to meet us outside the building, were you not?" Agent Issacs commented in a patronising way.  
>"Don't patronize me" I huff before he shows me the transmission on his communicator, and sadly realise...he was right.<br>"I...apologize for my mistake".  
>"Hmm...we should think so too" Issacs counters again.<br>_Asshole, asshole, asshole!_  
>"Then again, he was blown to bits so, his memory isn't as sharp as it used to be".<br>"Oh you have NO RIGHT to make that comment!" I snarled. Redline...hold it back.

"But have you remembered..."  
>"To gain more information about her disappearance and relevance to the case and show up on time, before what I understand to be two of the best F.B.I. agents show up half an hour late? Yep, I did. And have you both remembered to stop being such jackasses?"<br>They both open their mouths but nothing escapes. That shut them up.  
>"Thought not".<br>Then Agent Phillips scowls slightly, before echoing my previous words.  
>"We...apologize" he says in a remorseful tone.<br>"Oh drop the act, Phillips! We're here on business".  
>"Yeah?" he continues in a tone I don't like.<br>"Well then...what's her name?"  
>"Ms Jones".<br>"Her FULL name" he snarls, knowing he has me cornered. Ah shit, this is NOT looking good for me. Craig, I really hate your ass right now.  
>They both grin but I'm not going to give them that level of satisfaction.<br>"Excuse me, I have an important phone call to make".

After escaping for half an hour, getting lunch from around the block, I return to the building. Not before running my hands through my hair, sighing. This is not going well. At all. But if I'm going to find out information about her, there's one person I know I can call.  
>"Come on Kowalski, pick up..."<br>_"Hello? Who's this?"_  
>"...An old friend".<br>_"...You've got to be kidding me Redline"._  
>"It's nice to know some things haven't changed".<br>_"Erm, same here, I guess...it's good to hear your voice Redline"._  
>"Yours too".<br>_"Now what the hell do you think you're doing calling me when I'm doing my job? You're lucky I'm on a lunch break!"_  
>"Then you're not exactly doing your job".<br>_"Shut it! Seriously though, what were you thinking? Making that ultimatum with Craig? First thing you do after being revived as well. And now look at where you are. Where are you?"_  
>"In New York".<p>

_"...I can't do it!"_ she squealed on the other end.  
>"Wait what?" I boom back.<br>_"Whatever it is your gonna ask me to do, I can't do it. New York's one big ass city"._  
>"Exactly. And with this glitch, set up by him, I need your help".<br>_"What do ya mean?"_  
>"I need you to give me all the information you can get on her, even the basics, cause I got zilch".<br>_"So you're going in the field?"_  
>"Yep".<br>_"With nothing basically?"_  
>"Yep".<br>_"...Jesus Redline and to think you'd be prepared after last time"._  
>"Funny. Now, listen the reason why I called you is 'cause if there's anyone who I know can get me what I need, it's you. And you owe me after I saved you in '03".<br>_"Don't even go there with me"._  
>"Please, Kowalski as a friend, I'm asking you. I'm asking you 'cause I trust you. You could be my only hope to finding her".<p>

_"...You know, I'm risking my life for you"._  
>"Likewise".<br>Kowalski is an expert hacker. Nobody really knows where she came from, and neither does the enemy, in terms of genius. She can hack into anything you'd want her to; give her the reasonable equipment, reasonable time and reasonable price and she'll have your Intel. But it's one of the things that got her into trouble in '03. She was a bit too cocky and bit less careful; hence why I can understand her hesitance, for it nearly finished her off.

_"OK...I'll do it"._  
>"Thank you so much!"<br>_"Yeah, yeah don't mention it Redline. Just how soon do you need the Intel? I mean, I know you need it ASAP, just give me a time frame"._  
>"In the next hour, or so".<br>_"...I hate you"._  
>"Yeah, yeah love you too mate. I just need to know now, for affirmation, that you can see any Intel on her?"<br>I hear a keyboard continuously being tapped, like little footsteps almost, until she replies:_"...Funny, it seems to be working on mine"._  
>"What?"<br>_"Yeah. Everything on her has appeared"._  
>"Everything?"<br>_"Everything"._

Oh my good god, if someone doesn't hold me back, I may actually break something. It's like when a film has just been released in cinemas, and you try to watch it illegally online but you keep getting transferred from one dodgy link to another. Except she got the link right on the first try; yeah, she may be an expert in this, but she's also part of the C.I.A… Wouldn't have this information been blocked off to everyone? Gazing into the distance, with absent mindedness, I can't help but pay particular attention to all those figures that walk by on the sidewalk. They all seem so normal, so oblivious, so…hang on. _Who's this?_  
>A man, I'd say no later in his mid-30s was dressed in a scruffy manner, with a burnt orange top, with faint blood, oil and rubber stains on it. He was rather lanky too, with greasy brown hair, a harsh residing expression and a split lip twisted into a snarl. He had his arms crossed over his chest, a build that wouldn't account for much in terms of standards for a man, and walked with apprehension, cursing at anyone who bumped into him or got in his way. He was looking all around with paranoia, still cursing in a manner I know all too well. <em>Oh Lord, it can't be...this is the guy who...who killed me.<em> And suddenly, I feel flames of anger engulf me, as I rise from the bench and clench my fists tightly. _Oh, hell no._

"Hey look Kowalski, you know where to send the Intel. Thanks for the help, take care, bye", I rush through the speaker, promptly snapping my cellphone shut before she even has a chance to respond. And before I knew it, I couldn't stop what I was doing next. Especially since he's seen my face now, his eyes widening in fear and shock.  
>"HEY!"<br>And just like that, he's off, with me following in hot pursuit, dodging through the crowds that prove to be an obstacle. He was quick, he was sly, but like hell would I let him out of my sights. Not even through the claustrophobic crowds and an ensemble complex alleyways he's led me through...this is something I should be finding in Brooklyn. _Where the hell have you led me?_ And then he'd vanished, with the steam coming out of the steam vent suddenly that was in the side of the wall, blocking my view for a lengthy period of time. _SHIT! What the HELL am I supposed to do now? How the FUCK could I lose sight of him? The bastard was right in front of me!_  
><em>"Hey man, what took you so long?"<em>  
><em>"...That...that Redline agent".<em>  
><em>"Yeah, what about him?"<em>  
><em>"What about him? He's alive you fuck-head!"<em>  
><em>"You're kidding me! Where is he?"<em>  
><em>"Don't worry I lost him, we just...we gotta warn the professor".<em>  
><em>"Let's go!"<em>

I hear all this through the steam vent, no matter how much it clouds my vision. And suddenly from the other side of the thick fog do I see a faint shadow, still lanky and cross armed, walking towards me. He stops, and then turns right before...wait...walking _towards the wall?_ _Ah, so that's how I lost him. Idiot._ I make a break for it, now being a blind man but not stumbling like one. And then after endless walk, the smoke evaporates, as I am confronted with a secret hideaway, with familiar faces of convicted criminals. _Oh...snap. First a oil rig in the middle of nowhere, now a underground lair in the middle of somewhere, New York City. Question is why?_

Turning on my camera, I start recording everything I'm seeing to be relayed back to the C.I.A. and C.H.R.O.M.E. for analysis and for the record. Tactfully observant and sly, I kept on treading on thin ice throughout the metallic corridors of the top floor, circling the space below like an arena. Thankfully, the corridors were shrouded in creeping darkness and too much banter was going on below for anyone to hear me lurking; that's the last thing I need. They definitely didn't like it when the found out I'd been sticking my nose where I shouldn't have been, and I'd paid the price for it. The scars on my body prove it.

There was an junction leading away from the arena below, provoking my curiosity further. _Should I stay? No I gotta go._ After a few minutes of walking in almost complete darkness, low limbs of light start peeking through. Another room? Creeping and clinging to the sides, that's when I saw a sort of lounge. It was pretty snazzy for a secret hideaway built underground, and I hadn't even explored the full interior yet. But this lounge was different. There was man, a pretty muscular guy, like myself, had a thick black moustache and had green racing colours on. His appearance strikes me...I can't put my finger on it, but maybe the diagnostics team will. He was sitting on a sofa, downing shots of champagne whilst there was a pool, which had a green chemical in it. He then poured some champagne into it where a small explosion followed, along with his mocking laughter. There was also a cage laid upon a narrow glass trapdoor where a woman was stuck inside.

_It's her_, I thought with relief. I had never seen her on the news let alone know her name but it was my gut instinct. I mean, who else it could be? I zoomed in a bit closer with the camera to get see clearly what was going on. She looked as if she'd huddled up against the side of the cage, petrified probably. I couldn't see her facial expression, due to her cascading brown hair. But that, along with her crumpled blue attire meant she had definitely not been sleeping, living rough. _Hold on, I'll rescue you. That sounds so cliche..._For now, I needed to focus and send the video footage I had captured to the C.I.A. and to C.H.R.O.M.E. for analysis. I didn't have a disguise on at that point. You could say that was a big mistake because a familiar face was right behind me…


	4. Where is She?

**Mercedes 'McKenzie' Jones**  
>Time: Unknown Location: Unknown

So here I am, in a cage waiting for someone to save me. Yeah, as if **that's** going to happen. Nobody even knows where I am. **I** don't even know where I am. All I know is that I'm the president's daughter, locked in a cage over highly corrosive acid. Some dude with green racing colours is looking at me in a _very_ perverted way and that if I don't do something soon, I am going to die. Every now and again, he kept trying to hit on me, which pissed me off quite frankly. He's not even my type, for my abductor.  
>"Hey hot stuff, nice ass. You and I could go on a wild ride!"<br>My god was he drunk. Yep, I may be a damsel in distress but it'll take more than THAT to break me.  
>"What do you say to that sweetie?" he's saying to me.<p>

"What do you say to _**this?!**_" I yell, giving him the finger.  
>"You know, I get a hard on when I look at you".<br>"Yeah, and my _middle finger_ gets a hard on when I look at you. Just look...oh, oh my it...it won't go down!" I wrestle with my middle finger, or 'hard on', to become more discreet, until every sweat of sarcasm was wiped away from my face.  
>"Asshole".<br>"Aw sweetie, don't be like that", he continuously slurs, throwing a wink. Gross, just...gross.

"You know I love..."

"Dude, the only one who'd love you is your mother, if you have one. You can't even seduce me let alone chat me up! _'Nice ass'?_ Oh good God, you've made me wish that I could be a virgin for the rest of my life!"  
>"Listen, baby, you're the one that I want", he says, completely dismissing my insults, in what I <em>assume<em> to be a _seductive_ tone.  
>"If you choose to be with me, I'll call up the boss, tell him to call off the whole mission and then we can be together, you know?"<br>"No, I don't know so piss off to where you came from!"  
>"Feisty and fight-y! Loving it girl so it keep it coming!"<br>"Dude, I don't know who the _hell_ you are, but I'm just gonna say this once. You're a waste of sperm!"

He reeled back, knocking the glass of champagne he was holding. He then took a deep breath in, rolled up to me sharply and said; "The name's Chick Hicks to you so have at you. Secondly, I will never let anything come between me and you girl, so no matter how much you insult me, I'll never leave you". Gross.  
>"Well FYI Mr Chick Hicks, I'm not interested. See this look on my face, NOT interested. Secondly, what mission? My father will never sign up to whatever crap you've got planned!"<br>"Oh I'm betting that he will" he snarls devilishly, before turning around and pushing down a leaver which then lowers the cage I'm in, closer to the acid. Shit. Time for a new plan.  
>"You wouldn't do this if you loved me", I despair, tears rolling down my face. He saw my facial expression and strode up to me.<br>"I knew you'd come to me".  
>As he closes his eyes to lean in for a kiss, through the bars, I pull his torso closer to mine. He exclaims in surprise but drunkenly smiles and resumes his intentions. A reason for my contrasting reactions was to grab the keys to unlock this cage which I have been eyeing for an <strong>hour.<strong> Maybe _**that's**_ why he decided to become a pervert. Grr...  
><em>Come on...careful...YES! I've GOT THEM!<em>

Swiftly, I hide them in my pocket for later. To escape...I'll take any opportunity I get. And right now, I think I see an opening...Still trying to kiss me I see. Moron. I delivered a heavy blow to the eye. With a large whack and a groan in pain, he reels back, having his hand over his eye. Honestly, I think that punch hurt me more than it hurt him. My fist is blood red and killing me. Out of nowhere, he then grabs me by my one shoulder dress through the bars, hand ready to swipe me. _Let it be quick now..._ He suddenly drops me and starts to puke into the acid below.  
>"Charming", I say sarcastically.<br>**This** was my chance to escape. I put the keys in the key hole ever so gently and turn the lock. He's still puking, and the cage door was fully open now. I crept past him, silent as ever...Still puking. God how long can someone puke for? Still creeping out, I reach for the door and open it…**big** mistake. I should have just hid behind the door or something. Bodyguards, belonging to what I know as the Gremlin and Pacer groups or 'families', are at the door with guns by their side. Nowhere to run now, they've seen me. They point their guns at me and there's nothing left to do but surrender.  
>"Trying to escape, huh, missy?!" yelled the Gremlin.<br>"Yes, I was actually".

"Turn around and get your ass back in that cage missy!" shouted Pacer, with his gun still pointing in my direction. Immediately I do as I'm told. The last thing I need is to get shot, let alone killed. Still, of course I could get killed. What was I thinking? Oh yeah, that's right, _freedom_. Come on, in a place like this? Well back to square one again; the typical damsel in distress. Chick has stopped puking and is giving me a death glare. I didn't care though. **I **was still the victim in all of this. It would take a long time, if ever, to get out of here. I might as well have some fun, get to know the neighbours. Besides, I could try again tonight and this time I won't open the door. Walking back into my prison, I decided to insult the Pacer some more.  
>"You know, I was wondering when you were gonna tell me to get back in the cage. Now I don't have to smell the foul stench coming from you", I say, taking in a deep breath to make it looking convincing. It's a pathetic and pointless insult, but rather amusing and plus, they get pissed off <em>really<em> easily.

"Fresh air", I sigh.  
>"Watch it missy or you'll smell the sweet stench of acid!" Gremlin yells at me. OK, and I thought <em>my insult<em> was crap. Is that **the best** he could come up with?  
>"Really, I smell to you? Well, I guess that makes you a coward as you couldn't say that to my face!", says Pacer, now enraged.<br>"OK, first off, y'all really like saying the word 'missy' don't you? And secondly, I'm no coward. At least I had **the guts** to escape! Besides, your face isn't worth looking at. I actually _preferred_ the view _behind the blindfold_!" They both clock their guns; typical of them to do that.  
>"Hey I'm not trying to fight you, but I'm not scared of you. I just can't stand your ugly face!" Suddenly, there was a crash through the glass ceiling and a loud shatter of glass. My reflexes were quick and I manage to dodge a big bulk of glass falling down. It hit both the Pacer and Gremlin. It was a horrific sight to see the glass impale them both but my attention was focused elsewhere. Two men were wrestling each other. I couldn't see clearly because there were shards of glass flying everywhere. Another 'Pacer' and a man dressed in blue, wrestling each other, were the only things I could make out. For now, I'm more than happy to wait in the side-lines. I'm more petrified now than I was when I attacked and abducted. What is happening?<p>

Then I heard the sound of an electric buzz. After the waterfall of glass was over, my eyes adjusted to see it was another Pacer, uniformed in red and paralysed on the ground. The man in blue was still on the ground, beginning to heave himself off of the floor, trying not to pierce his skin. I was trying to escape a moment ago. Now, all thoughts of escape inexplicably vanished from my mind. For now, I needed to see the man who had opened the window of opportunity for me. _Come on…stand up. So I can see who you REALLY are._ He stood up finally, breathing heavily. But not before he reached for and reloaded his gun, his silver legal weapon. _SHIT! He has a gun?_ The question may have been in the spur of the moment, but I feel myself cringe with stupidity. _OF COURSE he does_. His back was facing me, so I couldn't see him. He made a circular motion with his left shoulder, and I could have sworn I heard him wince in pain. _Funny…there's no blood on or from him. Not so much as a loose stitching on his suit. Who is this guy?_

Gingerly placing one foot after the other on the rugged glass chink carpet, crackling with every step I took, I dared to edge closer to him. Absorbing his surroundings, this new sound seemed to have startled him, as he swiftly spun to face me. And that was the moment their eyes fell on each other for the first time. My heart was pounding and my breathing became faster. Wow. He's...really handsome, for a spy (again, assumptions) and a guy in his 30's (I was in my late 20's so I wasn't fussing). He had a really muscular build, subtly hidden by him blue suit, with a thick black stripe on each side of his jacket. His deep, blue eyes were staring into mine and the stunned, uncertain expressions worn on both our faces vanished from his and turned into a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. Then his smile became wider. I felt myself blushing and my smile grew even wider._Talk about a rescue in style!_ Then the alarm went off. Who could have pressed it other than Chick Hicks? That son of a…..

"Come on. We've got to get out of here NOW!" he yells at me. I don't need to be told twice. It was long before I was by his side, trying to find a way out of here. He then noticed the huge gap in the ceiling. I look at him like he's mad."How the **hell** are we gonna get up **there**?!" I ask him.  
>"Hold on tight!" he tells me, with a grappling gun coming out of his left pocket, which he fires to cling on to a <em>'stable'<em> part of the ceiling.  
>"No way…there is <em>no way <em>that _thing_ can support the _two_ of us!" I protest. Yeah I know now's not the time for being stubborn but seriously, a broken ceiling, a tiny grappling gun and the two of us hanging off it? Yeah I don't think so.  
>"Listen lady…."<br>"Mercedes!"  
>"Whatever. Listen, I didn't come here to argue with you, I came here to save you".<br>"_Really?_"  
>"Yes really so right now if you want to live, you're gonna have to trust me!"<br>"Why should I trust you? I don't even know you!"  
>Well, not really anyways. All I knew he was some secret agent or something like that who had come to rescue me (obviously). He may be handsome too, but his attitude was really starting to annoy me.<p>

"Listen, it's either this way out of here, or that way!" he yells, pointing past me. I turned to see a group of lemons with blow torches. Well, fuck this shit. I cling on him, wrapping my arms around his torso as hard as I could, as he holds my waist and we're both lifted off from the floor and away to safety.  
>Almost…<p> 


	5. Mission Over

**Rod 'Torque' Redline**  
>7-August-2011-1440 hours- Location: New York, Brooklyn<p>

Well...I don't think this day could've gotten any worse. Whoops; I spoke too soon.

The room I was looking down upon was much similar to the last I had encountered; like an arena. The sides of this so-called 'arena' were sealed off with barriers of glass. Paying attention to the scenes below, I hadn't noticed a familiar face behind me, emerging slowly and slyly, like the devil coming for my soul. And to top it off, I hadn't activated my disguise. I hadn't realized this until his mere reflection dawned upon me on the glass, and before I had time to fight back, he'd already sent us crashing through the glass ceiling, hurtling into the air, and landing on my back with a devastating thud.

A man who can't get up in time is generally known to be a dead man, but the pain I felt threw everything I'd been taught as an agent out the window. _Come on! Get the_ **_FUCK UP!_** My body isn't responding from all the pain and shock. **_SHIT!_** _How could I have carried on being exposed like that?_ Now, undeniably, I'm in more shit than I was to begin with. **_GET UP!_** I had the option of being permanently blind from glass shards falling into my eyes, permanently paralyzed from the fall or 'death-by-'Lemons''. And he laid only I few feet from where I lay, winded and coughing up spurts of blood onto the floor, flailing his arms in an attempt to reach his blowtorch, merely a few centimetres away from him. GET UP NOW!  
>"Ya know...it's funny <em>YOU<em> should run into _ME_...I _do_ believe...we have some **_unfinished business!"_**  
>And within seconds I scramble to my feet and kicked the weapon he'd been disarmed from to the farthest corner of the room, before crushing his wrist with my foot, with as much force as I can before I hear a few bones crack and he screams and writhes in agonizing pain. <em>Excellent.<em>

_"You're...gonna pay for this...Redline"_ he splutters and wheezes, trying to recover from the blows I dealt to his wrist.  
>"Nah, you've already done that when you killed me. Or <em>so you thought"<em> I sneer, edging towards him and drawing out my gun, deliberately at a leisurely pace, for effect and to let the knowledge of his looming fate sink in. Hey, he may have killed me, but I have no personal interest in killing the guy. I have something far better in mind.  
>His eyes widen in a state of terror as he tries to inch his way, his body, like a caterpillar, across the glass chink carpet.<br>"Two can play at this game, dick-head. Now...it's your turn".  
>His eyes continue to widen in fear, as he whimpers, cowers and makes incoherent pleas for mercy. <em>It's convincing...but like it's gonna save you.<em> And that's when I realize something is wrong; the guy with green racing colours and the girl are gone. Instead, I see the two 'Lemon' patrol men, that had caught the girl upon her almost promising (yet wishfully thought) escape attempt, lying lifeless on the floor, with a large glass shard impaling them both. The stench of blood became more apparent as it leaked through the gaping holes in their bodies, and it was at that moment that I wanted to wretch. Not just because it was beyond the point of gross; but even now, being faced with the anger towards one of my 'killers', I've never had or never need to kill anyone. The death toll slate was still clean for me...until now.

What's more disconcerting...is the amount of mistakes I've made today. Disregarding the fact that the information wasn't disclosed to me, I had successfully: taken my eye off the ball, lost the enemy, not stayed under deep cover, caused unnecessary blood shed, got distracted...the list could be exhaustive. The day hasn't ended yet...even now, I'm still distracted.  
><strong><em>"HELP!"<em>** Grem screams, with the familiarity of a child's cry for help. _"I need-"_  
>He doesn't finish his sentence, because I silence him temporarily with electricity. Swiftly, I switch my taser for my firearm and go on the look for the missing girl. But not before I double over in pain again. It seems the effects of the sudden onset of adrenaline I had worn off. <em>C'mon...don't...don't do this...not now.<em> I can't afford to let myself down, let anyone else down. How would it look on a guy trying to restore his honour and fail more miserably than the last? Eventually...I muster the strength to get up. I brushed the remaining bits of broken glass off my suit and out of my hair, before reloading my silver weapon. The impulses were still making their presence known throughout my back, particularly my right shoulder, I note, as I try and shrug it off but wince.

CRUNCH!

I swiftly turn, firearm at the ready, but lower it almost immediately. A woman in her late 20's stares at me with curiosity (and another sense which could only be described as fear at this point), as her nut brown orbs turn to a piercing shade of golden brown as the light falls on them. I can't say I blame her for her fear. She's been abducted, held hostage, sexually harassed, faced death, fought for her life, saw two people loose theirs upon having a glass ceiling collapse and could've seen two men fight like dogs. Her eyes continue to scan me and that fear almost evaporates, as her shoulders fall slightly and she exhales breath. I lower my gun further and extend a hand slowly, to which she initially rebukes, but gradually accepts, knowing that I'm not going to hurt her. She was...beautiful. She really was.._.wow_. She was more beautiful than I had expected her to be. Besides her striking eyes, she had fair skin, dark lips, a slender frame and cascading brown hair, down to her waist in length. Her attire was a blue Mac coat with white hems around it and a white ribbon for a belt, a darker blue dress underneath with navy heels.

She seemed to stare at me just as intently, as her breathing became slightly faster. Her eyes met mine again...and then I started...smiling? It was a small smile, but I can't imagine why I did. But then she blushed slightly, and smiled back. And that was it. Her smile...I couldn't put my finger on it but something told me that to show a smile like that would've turned heads...and it was aimed at me. _Wow. She's…beautiful. Wait, what? Stop getting distracted, idiot. You know you're never gonna see her again...damn...I won't even be able to tell her my name._ Private thoughts were interrupted by the large shrill of an alarm. Both startled, we both frantically search to see if anyone had watched us to notify the whole of the base of what was happening. Apart from the bodies and the unconscious Grem, no one was present but us...except for the slouching racing guy, puke dribbling from the side of his mouth as he shoots us both a grin as if to say _'You're fucked'._ And indeed we were. That son of a…and more importantly, how did he get out of the way in time? He was way over his head with the amount of alcohol he drank.

"Come on. We've got to get out of here NOW!" I yell at her. She doesn't need to be told twice. It wasn't long before she was by my side, whilst I try to find a way out of here, ASAP. Then, noticing the huge gap in the ceiling, I have a brainwave; a mad one, but I can't take anything for granted right now. She, on the other hand, has a clear difference of opinion, looking at me as if to say _'Are you out of your goddamn mind?!'_  
>"How the hell are we gonna get up there?!" she asks me.<br>"Hold on tight!" I tell her, with a grappling gun coming out of my left pocket, which I fires to cling on to a 'stable' part of the ceiling.  
>"No way…there is no <em>way<em> that _thing_ can support the two of us!" she begins to argue. _Oh no...we have a whiner on our hands. Just what I needed._  
>"Listen lady…."<br>"Mercedes!"  
>"Whatever. Listen, I didn't come here to argue with you, I came here to save you".<br>_"__Really?"_  
>"Yes <em>really,<em> so right now if you want to live, you're gonna have to trust me!"  
>"Why should I trust you? I don't even know you!"<p>

_Cause I'm the only person who is trying to help you and not kill you?_  
>"Listen, it's either this way out of here, or that way!" I bluntly state, pointing past her. She turned to see a group of 'lemons' with blow torches, running for us. Any counter argument she may have had went flying out the window, as she clung to me, as we both lifted off of the floor, one step closer to safety and freedom. Almost…somehow, the drunken guy clung onto Mercedes' leg and refused to let go, significantly weighing us down.<br>"Get the hell off you drunken idiot!" she yells at him. This grappling gun won't be able to support the three of us and pretty soon this mission would be over before it even started.  
>"Who the heck are you?!"<br>"Chick Hicks! Get off me you..." Mercedes screamed. She never got finish her sentence as Chick (apparently) had moved his hand a little too far up her leg, edging closer to the inside of her dress. Drunken bastard; I really wanted to punch that perverted grin off his face. I guess me and Mercedes think alike because before I knew it, she kicked him in the nose and sent him crashing onto the ground, as we hear more glass and a satisfying thud below. _That's gotta hurt...damn! I'm a dead man._

"Come on, _run!"_  
>"I <em>am<em> running!"  
>"Well run faster!"<br>"Listen, if you keep annoying the crap out of me, I swear you'll be a dead man!"  
>"Then I'll drag you along to hell with me. Now shut up!"<br>OH MY GOD. I had NO idea what I had just let myself in for. She was pissing me off big time. And to top it off...  
>"Oh, for fuck-sake!"<br>We have to stop short because we are surrounded by 'lemons' and they are angry; real angry.  
>"Back away everyone!" yells a familiar voice; he had a strong German accent and it certainly wasn't rocket science to work out who he was before he had even come closer into the harsh spotlight that was in the room.<br>"Professor Zundap?"  
>"You <em>know<em> him?!" yelled an enraged Mercedes.  
><em>Clearly. Have you been diagnosed as deaf today?<em>

"Well, I know his name" I choose to reply sarcastically.  
>"So...we meet again" he chuckled darkly, scowling all the while.<br>"Hey handsome. Miss me?"  
>"You just couldn't mind your own business, could you?"<br>"So...tell me what it was like being forced to bend down in prison".  
>His face flames and he immediately screams at me to <em>"Shut the fuck up!"<em> which is exactly what I should've done. Before I knew it, we were being backed into the corner of a glass cage...with an electronic beep welcoming us.  
>"...Smart move, asshole".<p>

The glass door shuts, leaving us doomed to die and most 'Lemons' laugh on, but a pang of irritability hits the air, as most of them are being forced to clear out by some of the main henchmen. _Oh, what they wouldn't give to watch me die (!)_ Chick is focusing his attention on Mercedes, as he shakes his head with a fake sigh.  
>"You should've stuck with me. What did you <em>ever<em> see in this guy?"  
>She turned red, as did I, as she breathed in sharply, answering with a sense of honesty and indignation.<br>"He's more of a man than you'll _ever_ be. And there would've needed to have been a flying fucking miracle and a lot of alcohol for me to fall for you".  
>"...And now you're paying the price for it" he scowls, gesturing to me. "Look how much bullshit he's put you through".<br>Before she could counter or I could comment, Zundapp clears his throat with impatience as Chick backs away.

"Now...you're as good as dead and gone" he laughs, before sealing the room door shut.  
>As she watches helplessly and distraught, the chance to live now robbed from her for good, Mercedes backs away from the glass and scowls at me, as she says, "Nice move, smart mouth", before giving me the most disappointed look in the world. This look was the look that crushed me; for her sake, not for mine. Fuck, this mission was over already; and she didn't even know my name…<p> 


End file.
